Night Talking
by Aiko Blue
Summary: Bahkan malam tak dapat memisahkan Gaara dari pekerjaan sibuknya. [GaaMatsu]


" **Night Talking"**

 **.**

 **NARUTO** belong's to **Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Night Talking** _(c)_ **Aiko Blue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gaara menatap layar laptopnya dengan pandangan sibuk, setengah jengkel, juga kelelahan. Ia sudah berkali-kali mendesah ataupun berdecak kesal tiap kali membaca dokumen-dokumen maupun laporan kerja pemerintahan yang berjalan tidak mulus.

Pria itu kelelahan. Sejak kecil ia telah banyak kehilangan momen-momen untuk menikati hidup. Ia tidak merasakan menjadi bocah kecil normal yang bermain bersama-anak anak lainnya, saat remaja ia bahkan tidak sempat mencicipi indahnya masa muda berkat pengangkatannya sebagai seorang _Kazekage_ , dan sekarang bahkan ketika usianya hampir mencapai dua puluh tujuh tahun, ia mesti kehilangan jam tidurnya juga. Singkatnya, benar-benar hidup yang sempurna, sama sekali tak ada alasan untuk mengeluh.

Gaara bisa mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Ia melirik sekilas, menadapati Matsuri yang kini sudah memakai piyama memasuki kamar. Wajahnya menyisakan jejak basah, wanita muda itu menatap Gaara sambil menaikkan salah satu alsinya. Sepertinya heran karena sudah selarut ini dan Gaara masih saja membawa-bawa pekerjaan sampai ke atas tempat tidur.

Matsuri berjalan mendekat, menaiki ranjang, dan duduk tepat di samping Gaara. Gaara melilih untuk tidak menggubris, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus ia tangani. Lagi pula, ia sudah terlatih mengabaikan Matsuri, istrinya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Matsuri bertanya dengan nada polos, wanita iyu menekuk lututnya dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi kakinya.

"Kerja." Gaara menjawab pendek, bahkan tanpa menatap sang istri.

Matsuri mengangguk sekilas sebelum mengernyitkan kening dan makin merapatkan diri ke arah Gaara. Kepala wanita itu kini nyaris bersandar pada lengan kokoh sang suami. "Tidak bisa besok saja? Ini sudah larut."

Gaara mendesah. "Tidak bisa."

Matsuri menatap wajah sang suami dengan prihatin, tapi ia tahu pasti bahwa Gaara tak pernah suka mendapatkan perlakuan yang demikian. Wanita itu menghela napas, kemudian jemarinya bergerak menelusuri rambut merah Gaara yang jatuh menutupi keningnya. Dengan hati-hati ia menyisir rambut Gaara ke arah belakang. Matsuri bisa merasakan betapa kaku dan tegangnya otot-otot wajah Gaara ketika menyentuh kulitnya. Sang _Kazekage_ itu kelalahan, Matsuri paham. Meski demikian, Matsuri tetap membuka mulutnya dan bertanya.

"Kau tidak lelah?"

 _Aku lelah sekali._ Gaara sangat ingin menjawa demikian. Namun ia justru menggeleng lemah dan manatap balik sepasang mata gelap Matsuri. "Aku melakukan ini sejak masih remaja." Kata Gaara. "Sudah biasa."

Matsuri tahu Gaara berbohong. Suaminya selalu saja menampilkan diri sebagai sosok kuat maha tangguh yang sama sekali tak terusik dengan beban pekerjaan. Gaara terlalu tertutup, baik tentang bebannya, maupun perasannya. Bahkan Matsuri mungkin tidak akan pernah sadar jika mantan _sensei_ -nya itu menaruh hati padanya jika malam tahun baru yang lalu ia tidak mengalami kecelakaan yang membuatnya luka parah dan harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

Matsuri jelas tidak pernah bermimpi bahwa saat ia terbangun Gaara ada di sisi tempat tidurnya, matanya merah dan berkantung lebih tebal dari biasanya, rambutnya acak-acakan, ekspresinya kacau sempurna. Dan yang lebih membuat Matsuri terpenjarat adalah ketika Gaara langsung memeluknya erat, merancaukan kalimat-kalimat yang berisi umpatan, campuran rasa syukur, juga beberapa selipan kalimat pernyataan cinta yang membuat Matsuri mematung di tampat. Setelahnya Gaara melepaskan pelukan, memegang kedua bahu Matsuri erat, menatap kedua matanya lekat. Dan seolah semua kejadian mengejutkan itu belum cukup, Gaara tanpa permisi mendekatkan wajahnya dan meraup bibir Matsuri tanpa ampun. Ciuman pertama mereka terasa kacau dan berantakan, namun juga hangat dan membuat hatinya lumer seperti mentega dipanaskan. Sampai detik ini, Matsuri masih merasa pipinya panas tiap kali memngingat kejadian itu. Juga bagaimana setelah ciuman usai Gaara langsung melamarnya.

Matsuri mengela napas penjang mengingat kejadian itu. Ada sensasi aneh di dasar perutnya. Ia selalu merutuki betapa lemah pertahannannya jika sudah menyangkut Gaara. _Kazekage_ berambut merah itu selalu berhasil membuatnya jauh bangun berulang kali, bahkan setelah mereka resmi menikah, Matsuri masih saja mendapati dirinya bergetar hebat di bawah tatapan tajam Gaara.

Matsuri akhirnya menarik tangannya dari helaian rambut Gaara, ia menarik napas dan menyibak selimut yang menutupi kakinya. Berajak turun dari tempat tidur.

"Aku akan membuatkan teh." Kata Matsuri bahkan sebelum Gaara sempat bertanya.

Gaara menatapnya datar, kemudian bibirnya bergerak. "Kopi." Ia mengajukan penawaran.

Matsuri tersenyum tipis, berdiri di dekat ranjang. Ia menggeleng kecil menatap sang suami. "Teh." Katanya lugas. "Kau sudah terlalu banyak minum kopi, teh akan membuatmu rileks."

Gaara menyipitkan mata defensif, jelas keberatan dengan argumen Matsuri. "Aku tidak butuh rileks, aku butuh kopi."

"Dan aku tidak akan membuatkan kopi, titik." Kata Matsuri tegas. "Teh, atau tidak sama sekali."

Kerutan negatif muncul di pelipis Gaara. Ia memandang Matsuri tajam. "Kau berani melawan seorang _Kege_?" Suanya terdengar dingin dan mengancam.

Matsuri meringis kecil, namun ia berhasil mengumpulkan nyalinya untuk menggeleng. "Di sini kau suamiku, bukan seorang _Kage_." Katanya dengan tegas. "Pokoknya teh!" Ia berkeras, dan kemudian keluar kamar sebelum Gaara sempat mengajukan protes lebih lanjut.

Gaara mendengus kesal. _Bagus_ , pikirnya, sekarang bahkan ia telah kehilangan kepatuhan seorang Matsuri. Wanita itu mulai berani menentangnya, terkadang bersikap lebih keras, tidak menurut, dan mulai berubah galak. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Gaara kian pusing, ia memijat pelipisnya, berharap bisa sedikit mengusir pening yang hinggap di sana. Matanya terasa berat dan panas, lehernya kaku, dan jari-jari tangannya mulai kram karena terlalu banyak mengetik. Ia ingin mengeluh dan menggerutu, namun Gaara tahu ia tak boleh melakukan hal-hal kekanankan macam itu. Ini adalah tugasnya, tanggung jawabnya, kewajiban yang tak bisa ia keluhkan begitu saja.

Lima menit kemudian, Matsuri masuk ke dalam kamar sambil membawa secangkir teh yang masih mengepulkan asap. Wanita itu tersenyum manis ke arah Gaara, yang dibalas tidak seimbang dengan senyum kecut. Tapi Matsuri memgabaikan sikap tidak menyengangkan sang suami, ia berjalan dan beringsut mendekat pada Gaara. Kembali naik ke ranjang dan duduk di samping Gaara sambil memegang cangkir teh.

Matsuri kali ini tertarik menatap layar laptop Gaara. Ia memajukan kepalanya sedikit demi mendapat pemandangan yang lebih jelas tenang apa yang sedang Gaara kerjakan dalam komputer lipatnya. Wanita itu mengerutkan alis. "Apa ada yang salah dengan bagian pertahanan Suna?" Ia bertanya dengan heran. Matanya tak lepas membaca dan mempelajari deratan kalimat yang terpampang di lembar dokumen kerja Gaara.

Gaara menghela napas. "Aku berpikir untuk memperkuat bagain perbatasan suna dengan membangun kota lebih baik di sana. Meningkatkan taraf perekonomian rakyat, membangun banyak sekolah, lapangan pekerjaan, dan lain sebagainya." Gaara berusaha menjelaskan dengan sabar. "Tapi para tetua sepertinya kurang menyetujui usulanku. Mereka beranggapan bahwa lebih baik fokus untuk membagun pusat kota." Gaara melanjutkan sambil berusa menekan nada jengkel dalam suaranya. Ia tidak suka ketika pendapat ataupun pemikirannya ditentang. Dia jelas sudah memikirkan segala rencananya secara menyeluruh, tapi para tetua masih saja menganggapnya terlalu muda sehingga butuh bimbingan dan tak bisa menuruti semua titahnya tanpa sekurang-kurangnya mengadakan tiga kali rapat dewan, dan pemungutan suara.

Matusri menyimak dengan penuh perhatian, lalu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Aku setuju jika membangun daerah perbatasan menjadi lebih baik." Kata Matsuri, ia menoleh pada Gaara dan tersenyum ceria.

Gaara balas dengan memasang senyum miring di bibirnya. "Kau akan selalu mendukungku apapun keputusanku." Gaara berujar skeptis, karena dia memang tahu betul bahwa apapun yang ia kehendaki, Matsuri selalu akan jadi orang pertama yang menyatakan dukungannya secara diplomatis.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri." Matsuri mencibir, yang dibalas dengan tatapan menyelidik oleh Gaara. Matsuri itu merapatkan bibirnya dan tersenyum setengah hati. "Aku setuju karena usulanmu itu memang bagus, Gaara- _sama_." Ia menakan dengan jelas penggunaan suffiks – _sama_. Bukan sebagai bentuk penghormatan, Gaara justru bisa merasakan nada mengejek dalam suara Matsuri.

"Tidak." Gaara membantah sambil menggelangkan kelanya. "Kau setuju karena kau begitu menyukaiku." Kata Gaara dengan yakin. "Kau tergila-gila padaku."

Wajah Matsuri menjadi turun ke bawah dan menampilkan ekspresi cemberut. "Kau menyebalkan!" Ia mencubit lengan Gaara, tapi Gaara masih berkesempatan mendapati rona merah muda samar merambat di pipi Matsuri. Pemandangan yang membuat Gaara tak dapat menahan senyumnya untuk mampir.

Matsuri akhirnya menghela napas panjang. "Aku setuju, karena menurutku penting bagi Suna lebih memerhatikan daerah perbatasan. Daerah yang demikian itu terhubung dengan negara lain, yang artinya begitu retan." Matsuri berkata dengan nada yang stabil, dan Gaara mendapati dirinya menyimak Matsuri dengan rasa penasaran. "Jika warga di sana melihat bahwa negara lain ternyata memiliki kehidupan yang lebih baik, maka lama-lama tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa mereka akan lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan Suna. Terlebih lagi, jika mereka tahu bahwa pemerintah hanya terus melakukan pembangunan di pusat kota. Mereka yang tinggal di dareah perbatasan akan merasa dianak tirikan. Lalu pada akhirnya, memilih untuk pergi. Karena itulah, kita seharusnya lebih memerhatikan daerah-daerah perbatasan untuk melinduningi kedaulatan Suna, bukankah begitu?"

Tepat setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Matsuri tersenyum tulus kepada Gaara. Matanya yang berbentuk seperti kacang almond menatap Gaara tanpa cela. Gaara selalu terkesima melihat betapa gelap warna mata Matsuri hingga ia bisa bercermin di sana tiap kali mereka bertatapan. Mata Matsuri benar-benar seperti cermin hidup, dan Gaara beberapa kali mendapati dirinya setengah gelisah bahwa cermin itu mampu mengupas dan menelanjanginya sampai habis tak bersisa. Menampilkan semua emosi kejujuran yang selama ini selalu berusaha Gaara sembunyikan dari semua orang di balik dinding pertahanannya yang tinggi.

"Gaara?"

Gaara berkedp beberapa kali ketika panggilan Matsuri memasuki ruang dengarnya. Ia beruhasa bangkit dari gravitasi aneh akibat hipnotis sepasang mata Matsuri. Pria muda itu berdeham kecil, kemudian mengangguk. "Tidak ku sangka kau bisa berpikir demikian." Ia berkata dengan jujur.

Matsuri mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku ini mantan muridmu, _sayang_." Matsuri mengingatkan. "Satu-satunya muridmu." Ia menekan tiap kata dalam kalimatnya. "Aku tidak bodoh."

Gaara setengah mati menahan senyumnya. "Aku tidak bilang kau bodoh, _Sayang_."

Matsuri memandangnya dengan tatapan sinis. "Sudahlah." Ia berkata dengan nada jengah, kemudian kembali berfokus menatap layar laptop Gaara. "Jadi bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Gaara harus mengakui bahwa ia berkali-kali dibuat terkagum-kagum denga begitu cepatnya perubahan kondisi _mood_ Matsuri. Gaara memang mengenalnya sejak kecil, dan ia sedikt banyak paham bahwa sepayah apapun Matsuri ketika mereka sedang latihan, gadis itu akan berubah serius ketika menghadapi saat-saat genting. Tapi setelah menikah, Gaara kini benar-benar dibuat heran tentang kemampuan Matsuri untuk mengubah fokusnya dari satu hal ke hal lainnya seperti saat ini.

Wanita itu kini tengah sibuk menekuri layar laptop Gaara. Bibir munglinya ikut berkomat-kamit, sesekali tampak cemberut, mendesah kecil, dan semacamnya. Matanya menyipit intens penuh konsentrasi. Garis-garis wajahnya jelas menempikan mimik serius seolah ia benar-benar ingin tahu dan membantu Gaara soal pekerjaannya. Tanpa sadar, bibir Gaara melengkungkan senyum simetris melihat pemandangan itu.

Mereka saling berdiskusi selama lima belas menit membahas pekerjaan Gaara. Di menit-menit selanjutnya, Gaara mendapati dirinya lebih banyak menghela napsa panjang, dan menggerutu seputar pekerjaan yang tidak ada habisnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pemikiran para orang tua itu." Gaara menggeram tertahan. "Mereka terus saja memperlakukanku seperti anak-anak. Dan Kankurou malah lebih berpihak kepada mereka dibanding aku." Ia mendesah jenkel. "Aku butuh seseorang selevel Shikamaru untuk berada di sisiku. Temari mungkin bisa menyamai kecerdikan Shikamaru, tapi kakakku yang bodoh itu justru malah menikahinya, dan pergi begitu saja ke Konoha. Kenapa aku merasa seperti adik tiri?" Gaara menggerutu, berusaha menahan emosinya sementara matanya terus menatap muak pada lembar kerjanya.

Dan berkebalikan dengan kondisi Gaara, Matsuri justru kini telah mendanginya sambil tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. "Kenapa kau senyum-senyum?" dan Gaara tak bisa menahan nada suaranya untuk tidak menyahut sengit mendapati ekspresi Matsuri.

Senyum Matsuri justri kian melebar, ia mengangakat bahu ringan dan menyeruput teh dari cangkir di tangannya. "Aku senang." Ia menjawab dengan ceria.

Hidung Gaara berkerut. "Senang?"

Matsuri tersenyum polos. "Iya, aku senang melihatmu seperti ini."

"Kau senang melihatku diperlakukan seperti adik tiri?!" Tanya Gaara dengan nada meninggi.

Matsuri meringis kecil, kemudian menggelangkan kepala. "Bukan begitu," Ia menjawab dengan begitu tenang. Sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan emosi negatif yang memancar dari tubuh Gaara. "Aku senang karena kau mengeluh, menggerutu, dan bertingkah seperti itu di dekatku."

Pupil Gaara melebar. Ia cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya. _Sial_ , ia membatin, tanpa sadar ia sudah menyuarakan semua keluhannya kepada Matsuri. Ia pasti terlihat lemah dan menyedihkan sekarang.

Gaara terkesiap ketika merasakan jemari Matsuri menyentuh rahangnya. Sentuhan Matsuri terasa sejuk di kulitnya, memaksa Gaara untuk kembali memandang ke arah wanita itu. Dan kini Gaara mendapati Matsuri tersenyum teduh ke arahnya.

" _Ne, Sensei_..." Ada yang meletup kecil dalam dadanya ketika kembali mendengar Matsuri memanggilnya dengan demikian. "Sejak kecil aku merasa kau selalu saja menyembunyikan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. Kau berjalan dengan dagu terangkat, kau tak memperlihatkan banyak ekspresi. Selalu tampil sempurna tanpa cela. Tidak pernah mengeluh, merajuk, merengek, menggerutu sedikitpun." Matsuri menjelaskan. "Kau benar-benar tertutup. Seolah-olah ada lapisan gelembung yang menyelubungimu. Tak ada seorangpun yang bisa memecahkan gelembung itu. kesepian, terisolir, di dalam gelembung..." Nada suara Matsuri berubah sedih. "Bahkan meski aku sudah berada di ekatmu sejak kecil, kau tidak pernah membuka diri padaku. Aku sempat berpikir, barangkali kau tidak benar-benar menyukaiku."

"Kau meragukan perasaanku?" Gaara sontak memelototinya, tapi Matsuri hanya memberinya senyum serba salah.

"Tadinya." Ia mangakui. Kemudian tersenyum lebih lebar. "Tapi ketika kau mengeluh, akhirnya aku lega. Aku jadi optimis, barangkali kau memang manusia."

"Manusia ... Tunggu dulu, jadi—"

"Tadinya." Matsuri memotong cepat.

"Kau tidak menganggapku manusia selama ini?"

Matsuri mendelikan bahu. "Tapi hari ini aku senang sekali." Ia mengabaikan tatapan tajam Gaara padanya. " _Ne, Sensei_..." Katanya sambil menatap lurus eksepadang manik jade Gaara. " Mulai saat ini kau bisa mengeluh sepuasnya di hadapanku. Kau boleh selalu tampil sempurna di hadapan semua orang. Tersenyum dan bersikap tenang seolah semua berada dalam kendalimu. Aura aristokrat dan kepemimpinan mutlak. Tapi kau hanya boleh mengeluh di hadapanku, oke? Lepaskan semua emosimu, hastrat terpendammu, perasanmu. Luapkan di depanku, dan aku berjanji ini akan jadi rahasia kita. Biarkan aku masuk dalam gelembung itu, kau bisa membunuhku kapan saja jika aku sampai mengkhianatimu."

Matsuri berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ia selalu ingin mengatakan hal ini pada Gaara sejak lama. Ia ingin Gaara memercayainya untuk melihat segala sisi dalam dirinya. Ia ingin Gaara terbuka padanya, namun Matsuri tak pernah menemukan jalan yang tepat. Dan malam ini, akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan jalannya.

Selama beberapa saat Gaara tak memberi reson apaun, ia terlalu terpenjarat akan kalimat panjang Matsuri. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Matsuri begitu senang ketika Gaara memperlihatkan sisi yang selama ini ia sembunyikan. Tapi pada akhirnya Gaara memilih untuk mengangguk, menyetujui perjanjian Matsuri. Dan wanita itu tersnyum puas ketika Gaara mengangguk.

Gaara kembali pada pekerjaanya, sementara Matsuri mulai menguap mengantuk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan Gaara. Mendapati pemandangan itu, Gaara menghela napas kecil. "Kau tidur duluan saja." Ia mempersilahkan.

Matsuri menggeleng, kemudian kembali menyeruput teh. "Tidak, aku akan menemanimu sampai selesai." Ia menyeruput tehnya lagi.

Gaara mendengus kecil . "Bukankah tadi kau bilang membuatkan teh itu untukku? Kenapa kau malah meminumnya sendiri?"

Mata Matsuri mendadak terbuka lebar, ia kembali duduk tegak dan menatap Gaara. "Aku lupa." Katanya polos, kemudian terenyum lugu sambil menyodorkancangkirnya ke hadapan wajah Gaara. "Berdua saja, oke?"

Gaara lagi-lagi mendengus, kemudian meraih cangkir dan menyeruput tehnya beberapa kali, lalu menyerahkannya kembali pada Matsuri. Matsuri kembali bersandar nyaman pada Gaara, sesekali memberi komentar, atau bertanya. Tapi Gaara ruapanya mulai tidak fokus pada menit-menit selanjutnya.

Matsuri bersandar begitu dekat hingga Gaara dapat mencium aroma wangi dari rambut wanita itu, juga dapat merasakan suhu tubuh Matsuri di kulitnya, dan tiap kali Gaara melirik, ia akan mendapati pemandangan wajah bersih Matsuri yang setengah mengantuk. Matanya yang memantulkan cahaya dari layar laptop, hidungnyayang sesekali berkerut lucu, juga bibirnya yang basah beraroma teh. Singkatnya, Gaara tak bisa berhenti memandangnya. Ada sesuatu yang meyeuak liar dalam dirinya. Mendorongnya untuk tak berhenti memandang Matsuri, bahkan melakukan hal-hal lain.

"Kenapa memandangiku begitu?"

Matsuri menatapnya dengan alis terangkat, ia mendapati Gaara kini sama sekali tak menaruh perhatian pada pekerjaanya dan justru sibuk menatap Matsuri dengan jangil.

Gaara tersenyum miring. Mengambil alih cangkir dalam genggaman Matsuri dan menaruhnya di atas nakas. Ia menutup laptopnya dengan cepat, dan meletakkannya di dekat cankhir teh. Matsuri hanya mengernyit bingung mendapati perubahan sikap Gaara yang tiba-tiba.

"Apa pekerjaannya sudah selesai?"

Gaara menggeleng samar. Ia menunduk dan mulai menghirup aroma Matsuri, mengendus leher sang istri sambil memejamkan matanya. "Aku ingin melakukan pekerjaan yang lain." Ia berbisik rendah di depan telinga Matsuri.

Matsuri menahan napas, ia tidak siap akan perubahan sikap Gaara yang seperti ini. "Gaara..." Ia nyaris menjerit ketika Gaara tanpa permisi mengecup area sensif di lehernya.

Gaara mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya berkilat menatap wajah Matsuri yang memerah. Dengan perlahan, ia membawa Matsuri untuk berbaring nyaman di atas kasur. "Tadi kau bilang aku boleh melepaskan diri di hadapanmu, kan?" Gaara berkata di atas wajahnya yang memanas, membuat Matsuri harus bersusah payah bernapas. "Sekarang aku benar-benar akan melepaskan diri. Bersiap-siaplah." Ia berkata dengan nada begitu seduktif yang membuat tenggorokan Matsuri tercekat.

Matsuri merasakan dunia berputar-putar aneh ketika Gaara menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam piyama yang dikenakannya. Dengan perlahan meraba perutnya yang datar. Sentuhan telapak tangan Gaara pada kulitnya benar-benar membuatnya tak berkutik.

"Kapan terakhir kali kita _melakukannya_?"

Tanya Gaara dengan mata mengunci telak. Matsuri menelan ludah dengan susah payah, dan menjawab. "Eng... lima hari yang lalu."

Gaara tersenyum, kemudian memejamkan matanya, dengan lembut meniupkan kecupan eskimo di hidung Matsuri. "Ingatanmu bagus." Sementara tangannya kini mulai naik dari perut Matsuri. Meraba tepat di atas dadanya, lalu kembali turun ke bawah. Dengan hati-hati menyusupkan dua jarinya ke masing-masing cup bra Matsuri. Terus mendorong jarinya maju hingga menemukan titik paling sensitif di dada Matsuri. "Aku menginginkanmu."

Dan sebelum Matsuri sempat menyahut, Gaara sudah lebih dahulu membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman memabukkan. Sudah ratusan kali mereka berciuman, namun Matsuri terus saja mendapati tubuhnya lemas tak berdaya tiap kali Gaara mendominasi bibir dan mulutnya. Betapa basah dan memabukkannya tiap lumatan dan pergerakan lidah Gaara ketika menyapa rongga mulutnya.

Pangutan bibir itu terlepas ketika Matsuri akhirnya mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya untuk memberi dorongan pada dada bidang Gaara karena ia nyaris kehabisan napas. Gaara melepaskan ciumannya dengan meninggalkan satu gigitan menggemaskan di bibir bawah Matsuri. Kemudian dengan sensual belah bibirnya yang basah menyapu sepanjang dagu Matsuri hingga ke rahangnya. Dan ketika akhirnya Matsuri pasrah membiarkan desahannya lolos, Gaara mulai menyerang lehernya bertubi-tubi dengan kecupan panjang yang basah, hisapan, dan gigitan pada setiap inchi. Matsuri bisa membayangkan dengan jelas akan seperti apa nyeri yang akan ia alami besok pagi. Namun demikian, ia tetap tidak akan pernah bisa menolak Gaara.

 **.**

 **.** **.** **.**

 **.**

a/n: sebenarnya ini udah masuk _rated-M_ apa masih _T_ sih? Wqwqwq

Sebelumnya, terima kasih banyak buat yang udah baca HEAL hehe, maaf belum balesin reviewnya untuk yang episode 3, tehe/ditendang.

Jujur, bikin ini karena gemash sama Gaara, dia dingin banget, jarang keliatan emosinya. Sejauh yang Aiko inget Gaara lebih beremosi pas nangis ketemu sama _edo tensei_ ayahnya.

 _Review please?_


End file.
